Sonic 06 10 years later 2
by Shadamyrox13
Summary: Put Mephiles, a pretty girl, a kidnapping plot, a wedding with said pretty girl and a fire demi-god together and you get this crazy sequel. Couplings: Mephiles X OC OC X OC Slight Mephiles x Iblis Review and I will be a very happy person.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everybody. I would like to apologize for the LONG absence I have had from this lovely site.

I hope this makes up for the eons of time I have spent away. Now enjoy the long awaited sequel to Sonic 06 10 years later! W00T!

*Insert goofy grin here*

**Chapter One.**

Doctor Eggman was sitting inside the Inner Sanctum of his base. Scattered around him were embarrassingly amateurish blueprints of factories, manuscripts from Aqua Base referring to The Solaris Project, and some robotic minions. This was a conference, and a conference which would affect our Sort-of hero (namely Mephiles the Dark, Dark by name, formerly Dark by nature) his Fiancée (Kiara, daughter to Shadow the Hedgehog, and Graduate from Westopolis High) His "other half" (Iblis, the flames of disaster, who recently became a fully conscious (but dangerous, mind you) person) and other people your narrator doesn't feel like listing right now.

"You all know the purpose of this gathering, don't you, minions?" Eggman began.

"This is to plot our mission." The robots said in unison.

"Correct. You win a million dollars. Not." Eggman said dully.

"Anyway, to business. Our plan is to plot a strategy to get Iblis' flames in my grasp. Part of this will be a walk in the park, due to the fact I have created a machine which will suck the raw power out of her, and later transfer it into yours truly. But to do that, I will have to abduct our fiery friend."

"Sir, may I suggest a stakeout?" Asked a robot.

"Good idea. The park, the factories and alleyways of Westopolis have the most sightings. There should be a good start." Said Eggman, stroking his moustache.

"Make ready the basement. I have special requirements for our visitor."

"Yes sir." The robots saluted.

**Westopolis Park…**

Iblis was an extremely impulsive individual. Whenever she felt like burning something, she'd usually done it before she could stop herself. That was probably why she repulsed others, that in conjunction with the fact she was a selfish, destructive troublemaker.

That term is harsh, but unfortunately it's the truth. Iblis craved destruction.

So she was causing it right now, by burning trees. Iblis really didn't care if anyone antagonized her for destroying the park, because she really had nothing better to do.

It's a pity that was going to change in the near future.

**Inside Mephiles' Apartment…**

Our favorite crystalline darkness spirit was holding hands with his fiancée, while musing over the typical wedding stuff, for example, the cake, bridesmaids, best man, groomsman, et cetera.

"I can't believe that in a month, we'll be married." Kiara sighed.

"I can't believe Shadow's letting you go through with this." Mephiles replied.

"I really don't think he wants to 'give me away'. And I don't think he trusts you." Kiara said wistfully.

"That's a shame, because the time when he had a choice in matters is long past." Mephiles muttered, scowling.

"My father is strange. When I was little he always wanted me to act like an adult, and now that I do, he wants me to be a little girl again." Kiara sighed.

The two of them continued to hold hands, each thinking their own thoughts.

Ugh, me and my tiny chapters...

Anyway, REVIEW! I want to get in touch with you all again!

*BIG Smiles*


	2. Chapter 2, The Abduction

Hey y'all! Welcome to the second chapter of Sonic 06 10 years later 2!

Review, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter Two, **

**The Abduction.**

Often, in stories involving kidnap, the victim is either trashed into a sack, gagged and taken away to the antagonist's lair, pulled screaming and thrashing from their homes, or just taken. In this story, that is not the case. Doctor Eggman's ways of kidnap were a little more _high-tech_. When he kidnapped Elise, he had used large bulky robots to continually snatch her back into his grasp, but this hadn't worked at all. However, for this abduction, he had carefully planned every movement he was to make throughout his evil conspiracy.

And today, the abduction was to take place.

For the past week, Eggman had watched Iblis go through her destructive daily rituals, noting her favorite hangouts around Westopolis, and gathering information to help him with his villainous venture. His overall decision was to attack straight after Iblis exited the tavern which she had recently began visiting. She would be drunk and tired, and it was easy to defeat her in this weakened state, than take her on while she was sober. But just in case, he was arming himself with a fully-loaded tranquillizer gun. Each dart contained a strong sedative, mixed with an amnesiac.

The darts were of Eggman's own design, being made up of a thin needle, this being the part that administered the contents of the dart, and a small steel canister, which held the tranquillizer.

When Eggman was certain he and his two robot cronies were good to go, they set off in that round flying thingamajig Eggman always uses. Then, they snuck into the dark alley way next to the exit of the tavern which Iblis had adopted as her temporary home, hiding next to one of those huge rubbish bins, and waited. They needn't have, because Iblis came tottering out the tavern door just five minutes after their arrival.

The first robot, a large, metallic red one, grabbed Iblis as she stumbled through the alleyway.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Iblis slurred, trying to wrench herself out of the robot's grip.

"Relax; this will not hurt a bit if you don't struggle." Eggman said, cocking the dart rifle.

"Shtop it! Lemme go!" Iblis continued to rant drunkenly while Eggman took aim.

"If you shtupid idiots don't lemme go, I'll shnap your heads off and burn em! I'll-" Iblis was cut off by the tranquillizer hitting her in the shoulder. Her knees knocked together, and her face drew a sleepy expression before she plummeted into unconsciousness.

**In Shadow's house…**

Shadow was sitting on one of the couches in the living room, reading the newspaper. (Why do Dads do that? Is it a stereotype or something?) Opposite him, Mephiles and Kiara were sitting side by side on the other couch. Shadow seemed to frequently take cautious glances almost every three seconds at Mephiles. He might as well have been staring, as Mephiles felt the constant flicks of Shadow's watchful eyes on and off him. Eventually Shadow's eyes rested permanently on the newspaper. Seeing his chance, Mephiles quickly crushed his lips on Kiara's. Shadow's eyes sensed the movement, and he lowered the newspaper to get a view of what was turning out to be quite a passionate little session.

"Hey." Shadow said in his normal tone of voice.

Mephiles and Kiara didn't take any notice.

"Hey." Shadow said again, more loudly this time.

Kiara and Mephiles continued what they were doing.

"Hey." Shadow said, raising his voice louder than he allowed Kiara and Kick to do.

The engaged couple ignored him for the third and final time.

Shadow stood up and pulled Mephiles' and Kiara's heads apart, the impact sending Mephiles backwards, so he hit the back of his head on the arm of the couch.

"Ow! What was that for?" Mephiles said, rubbing the back of his head.

'For being an ignorant little-" There is no point finishing that statement, because it would have to be censored.

"_Daddy!_" Kiara cried, her mouth wide open.

"Well if that's how you feel, then I'll go." Mephiles said, trying to hide his offense as he left the room.

"You didn't have to be horrible, you know." Kiara said, crying as a result of shock and utter mortification, before glaring at her father and trying to convince Mephiles Shadow hadn't meant what he had said.

**Inside Eggman's base…**

Doctor Eggman was hooking wires from his power sucking machine to Iblis, who was still unconscious.

"Flick that red switch on." Eggman commanded a green robot.

The Robot did, and flames began to course up the wires. They got stronger and stronger as five minutes went by. After twenty more minutes, Iblis' Flames were sealed inside the machine.

Now, let's take our guest to her cell." Said Eggman, smirking.

The cell was like an aquarium, minus the fish. Four glass walls were surrounded by water.

The entry was inside the steel ceiling. The floor was also steel. The cell was barely furnished by a steel framed cot bed. The red robot from before placed Iblis on the cot, and the villainous trio left the cell and retreated to the Inner Sanctum.

It's finished! Woot!

Please review so I know what you thought!

Shadamyrox13.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi peoples! Here it is… the long (and I mean LONG) awaited chapter three!

This chapter has Kick return in a hilarious way, and more twists and turns…

Review, pretty please!

**Chapter Three.**

"Mephiles, wait, please!" Kiara was sobbing bitterly; the deep, painful kind that shook her whole body.

Mephiles continued to walk briskly, raging about Shadow under his breath. Kiara was nearly hysterical now, pleading for him to wait for her.

"Mephiles, he didn't mean it! Wait!" Kiara fell to her knees, her face in her hands, in the middle of the street.

Mephiles turned, slowly. Seeing his fiancée in tears on his behalf hurt him more so.

"Kiara, please, just leave me _alone!_" Mephiles snapped.

Kiara didn't answer; she just stood up, wiped her tears, and ran away, crying again.

* * *

Amy Rose was grinning, humming to herself as she laid her freshly baked muffins out to cool when the front door flew open and Kiara came in, wailing.

"Kiara, are you OK?" Amy called out.

Kiara just ran up to her room and slammed the door closed.

"I hope she's all right..." Amy murmured, glancing up to Kiara's bedroom door.

"Kiara's just sad cos Dad called her boyfriend a bad word so her boyfriend ran away." Kick said, looking up from his math homework.

"Is that so?" Amy said, giving Shadow a look which read 'We'll talk about this later.'

"Kick, would you go do those in your room please?" Amy asked.

"Ok Mom," Kick replied. He turned to his father. "You're gonna cop it now." He warned.

Then he went upstairs.

"Explain." Amy said.

"Amy, he's the mastermind behind the whole Solaris incident! And you think, after all the things he did and said to me, to Sonic, and to Silver, that I'm going to just hand my daughter- _our_ daughter- to him like I couldn't care less?" Shadow yelled.

"Well, look how happy she is! Have you seen how she smiles when they're together?" Amy retaliated.

"Sure, that's because he's been playing with her mind with the same black magic he used to murder Sonic!" Shadow yelled back.

"Black magic? Where's the Shadow I MARRIED? Hey, I know, gremlins took him away and left _you _in his place!" Amy said, in a nasty cold way Shadow had never heard her use toward anyone before.

"It's a valid explanation, and the only way we will know if Mephiles is sincere is if we trick him into confessing, and that is quite a difficult plan!" Shadow said, his voice hoarse from all his shouting.

"I'd prefer to just take his word for it. He says he's sorry for that whole ordeal, so he must be." Amy said, the argument now a discussion.

"But you don't know Mephiles. He might seem charming now, but I'll bet you'll see him in a very different light when he harms Kiara." Shadow replied.

"But who says he's going to hurt her? They could be the modern-day Romeo and Juliet, and you'd never know." Amy implied.

"I am the ultimate life form, I should know." Shadow answered.

"There's still some high and mighty in you, isn't there." Amy said, laughing.

"What's so funny about it? I am." Shadow asked.

"It's just that you're a little_ old _for that. Our daughter's getting married, after all." Amy grinned.

"Sixty five is the prime of life!" Shadow retorted.

Amy laughed.

Kick stuck his head through the door.

"Are you seriously sixty five? I don't wanna be an old guy's kid!" Kick cried.

"Hey, at least I don't look sixty five." Shadow said. "_That_ would be something to complain about."

"Hang on a second. Kiara is being very quiet…" Amy said, "Usually that means she's up to something or she isn't in the house."

"I know where she is. She's gone to see Mephiles; probably to say what I said wasn't true." Shadow said crossly.

* * *

Eggman sat in front of a very large computer screen, grinning maliciously as he typed a name into a locator program.

"Mephiles the Dark: Location, Known." The computer's robotic female voice stated.

The screen changed to a globe of the Earth, which rotated for a moment, and stopped. Then the computer beeped. A red dot was now on the globe. Eggman then zoomed in on the dot.

"Location specified. Apartment 14A, Cedar Apartments, Walton Avenue, Westopolis." The voice said again.

"It looks like somebody is waking up, Sir." A robot remarked from behind Eggman.

"Indeed." Eggman replied, looking at a security screen depicting a woozy looking Iblis waking up.

Iblis yawned, looking around with her eyes half closed.

She proceeded to ask the lamest question ever uttered.

"Where am I?"

* * *

Mephiles mentally abused himself. Kiara had been trying to help, and he had shoved her away like a selfish jerk. Perhaps Shadow had been right to call him a two faced- I'd better not finish that. Why, he wondered, do I always screw up every single time something good comes in my direction? I have one hell of a right to complain. I spent almost all my childhood inside a freaking ornamental stick, and the other half in a god forsaken hospital! He raged to himself.

I am soooo sorry about how long I took with this! It's just that my mind was at the end of the story already, and I had gotten ahead of myself. Basically, I think of stuff faster than I type.

And blame Sonic cut scenes and music videos.

Read and review.

Shadamyrox13.


	4. Chapter 4, The Message

Woot! I had my b'day in April and now I am the proud owner of a… wait for it, an Eee PC Netbook computer!

A review would make an excellent post birthday pressie…

**Chapter Four **

**The Message.**

Mephiles had just picked up the cordless phone on his nightstand when he heard his apartment door open.

"Who's there?" He called into the hallway from his bedroom.

"It's me." Said Kiara quietly, afraid Mephiles was still angry.

"Kiara?" Mephiles called.

Kiara walked into his plain bedroom, noting the starch white walls and gray carpet. A powder blue towel was folded at the end of his double bed, which had plain white sheets and pillows, and sported a chintzy duvet cover. It had the personality of a hotel room.

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry about what Dad said. I want you to know that that isn't my opinion of you, and that dad doesn't understand, so his opinion is not important. I still love you." Kiara said.

'I'm sorry I yelled at you. If there's anyone I should have yelled at, it's Shadow. And I love...you... too." Mephiles said, stammering on the last few words because 'love' was still a very new concept to him.

"Apology accepted." Kiara placed her hand in his, and they walked into a living room that was as plain, if not plainer, than Mephiles' bedroom.

"It's not very fancy, because it's just a little rented apartment, but after we're married we could look for a house." Mephiles explained, knowing somehow what Kiara was thinking.

"I'd better go home. See you." Kiara said, upset she could not stay longer.

"Bye." Mephiles let go of her hand and walked next to Kiara as she headed for the door.

Upon opening it, Mephiles noticed a bright red envelope lying neatly outside the door.

"What's this?" he asked, picking it up.

As if on cue, a fuzzy red projection of a fat, bald man with sunglasses and a moustache emanated from the envelope. The man then proceeded to deliver a devastating message:

"It'sa pleasure to meet you at last, Mephiles the Dark. Surely you have noticed the absence of your 'sister' Iblis? If not, here she is, miserable as vermin like her should be." The man disappeared for a moment, an apparition of Iblis lying upon a cot taking his place. Her face looked decades older, and Mephiles could swear she hadn't started a good fire for a while. She did not even look like she had eaten.

"As you can see, she has not got much time left. But, I will spare her if you lend me your power. Come to my base on the outskirts of Soleanna for details." The message from the man ended then, but a robotic voice took over with:

"THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF DESTRUCT."

Mephiles abruptly dropped the envelope, and then shielded Kiara as a miniature explosion occurred. Water sprinkled down on the two, and the smoke alarm beeped madly.

"Crap." Mephiles cursed.

He climbed onto the armchair and fussed over the alarm for several minutes, while Kiara got rid of the singed remains of the envelope.

"So what are you going to do?" Kiara asked.

"I'm going to go and give good old fatso a piece of my mind." Mephiles replied.

"But you always argue." Kiara stated, confused as to why Mephiles wished to save someone with whom he argued so passionately and went out of his way so often to tease and call names.

"He called Iblis _vermin_, Kiara. Nobody is allowed to call Iblis names but me, because it's OK when I do it because I don't actually _mean_ it. You're _supposed_ to make fun of sisters." Mephiles explained. You could so tell he was male.

"You are such a mean brother." Kiara giggled, despite the urgency of the situation.

**With Eggman…**

"So the teaser was delivered to the address I gave you?" Eggman demanded of Bokkun.

"Yes sir." Bokkun replied, docilely.

"Good. I say Iblis will have company around midday tomorrow, at the latest." Eggman said, shooing Bokkun away.

**Meanwhile…**

Iblis was banging the glass walls of her prison, yelling.

"Oh, what's the matter now?" Eggman's voice carried over the intercom.

"I'm hungry! Don't you have any food in this dump?" Iblis yelled rudely.

"Fine, fine. What do you want to eat?" Eggman muttered, knowing that he would probably have to sacrifice one of his Krispy Kreme Donuts.

"I want steak. And not any old steak, I want steak that doesn't contain any of your human poisons. I am half a god, you know. That means no toxins- or else." Iblis threatened.

"Whatever, Bokkun, go get the prisoner some steak from the butcher." Eggman said, glad she had not requested donuts. Now, he could stuff his face.

**Back with the lovebirds, or rather love-hedgehogs…**

Mephiles readied himself for the journey to Soleanna. To be honest, he was not looking forward to it, for fear of having to acquaint himself with the royal family or something that would bring his past behavior back into the limelight.

Kiara felt like a wife who was farewelling her husband before he left to fight in a war, tense, and hoping he would make it back in one piece.

"I'm going with you." Kiara said, as more of a statement than a question.

"Why?" Mephiles asked.

"For... moral support." Kiara explained.

"Well, I don't think this man is expecting me to have company." Mephiles said, because he had a gut feeling that it would be safer if he went alone.

"Please…" Kiara made the puppy dog eyes that her mother had melted her father's heart with, thinking it might work on Mephiles. It did.

"Ok..." Mephiles relented.

He really should have listened to that gut feeling…

WOO! It's finished!

Please review, so I can get more motivation to work faster. Also, I have a one shot that no one's reviewed, so could you check it out?

Thanx 4 reading!

Shadamyrox13.


End file.
